Complications With Love and Friendship
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: This is actually a story written by my friend Flower Cannon for my Sorato contest. However, due to circumstances beyond her control, her Internet services hates her, so I'm posting it for her.


"Complications With Love and Friendship"
    
    "Complications With Love and Friendship"
    
    A Sorato by Flower Cannon
    
     
    
    "And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around. Just turn around. JUST TURN AROUND!"
    
    The crowd screamed as Yamato "Matt" Ishida finished his most popular song.
    
    "Thank you, ladies! And you gentleman friends of mine in the front row who'll skin me alive for that crack!"
    
    The crowd laughed. Matt always made such jokes at his concerts.
    
    Sora Takenouchi sighed. _Oh, Yama-kun,_ she thought, _If only I could tell you how much I love you._
    
    Sora had loved Matt from first sight, only she didn't know it. She had also had feelings for their friend Tai. While those were strong, her love for "Yama-sama" was stronger.
    
    "Well, thanks to all of you for a good night, and, no autographs, please."
    
    Sora giggled as she walked with Tai, TK, Joe, Yolei, and the rest of the crew to the backstage area to greet Matt.
    
    "You were awesome, Matt!" Yolei exclaimed.
    
    Mimi nodded, "If Joe wasn't already my boyfriend, I'll be pummeling you with marriage proposals!"
    
    "Yup," Kari agreed, "Looks run in your family!" She squeezed T.K.'s hand as he smiled at her.
    
    Matt looked at Sora, his crush for going on six years now. "What do you think, Sora?"
    
    Sora looked at the popular rock star, "You were 'prodigious' AND
    
    'perfecto,' Matt. I'm so very proud of you!" She gave him a smile that sent shivers through his body.
    
    "Thanks, Sora," he said, his sapphire eyes shining, "You don't know how much that means to me."
    
    Sora gazed at him. _Maybe he loves me back_, she thought. _Maybe…_
    
    She had to find out. It was now or never. "Matt," she said, "May I talk to you? Alone?"
    
    "Uh, sure," he said cautiously. "Ya mind, guys?" 
    
    Yolei's eyes shone, "Of course! We're all leaving. C'mon, Dai-chan," she said, leading her boyfriend away. The others followed. 
    
    Sora shut the room's door.
    
    She took a deep breath. "Matt," she said. "I… Well, practically
    
    forever I've…" She struggled to find the perfect words.
    
    Matt looked at the girl of his dreams. _She's not… I can't! What if I hurt her, like my parents? I can't, I love her too much…_
    
    "Sora," he said, "I'm sorry, but my dad is expecting me home soon. See ya!" He ran off.
    
    "Matt no! Oh, Matt, please!" Sora yelled after him. _I guess he doesn't love me… Oh, my Yama-sama…_
    
    ~*~
    
    Matt ran as fast as he could. _Sora… please, I am doing this because I love you…_
    
    ~*~
    
    Sora sighed and walked to Yolei, Mimi, and Kari.
    
    Kari looked at Sora. "Went bad?" she asked softly.
    
    Sora nodded, miserably. "Yeah… I guess he doesn't love me." She buried her face in her hands and cried, "I guess… well, I dunno! I'm probably just not his type…"
    
    Yolei looked at Mimi and Kari. "Sleepover time," she whispered.
    
    The other girls nodded. "C'mon, Sora," Mimi said. "This is my last night here, and we need to be together. Let's see if our mothers will let us have a sleepover."
    
    Sora nodded, trying to subside her tears, "Can we go to your place, Yolei?" she asked. "It's closer."
    
    Yolei nodded. "I'll call my mom."
    
    ~*~
    
    Matt finally got home, just as the phone rang.
    
    "Hello, Ishida residence," he said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.
    
    "Hey Matt," Davis' unmistakable voice said. "How did it go with Sora? And don't play stupid," he added, "I know you like her."
    
    Matt thought, _Pour to Davis, or keep it in? I want to tell someone, and Davis is right here…_
    
    "Oh, Davis!" he wailed, "I ruined any chance with her!" He continued to tell his younger friend what happened.
    
    "Matt, chill!" Davis said after the fifteen-minute explanation. "I kinda went through this with Yolei… Well, my Miss Impulsive told me exactly how she felt, and I ran. I thought I had given all chances with her. But she never gave up… kinda like a pleasant Jun." 
    
    Matt cringed at the name of Davis' impulsive sister. 
    
    "If Sora loves you the way I think she does, and with Yolei behind her, she won't give up. But…" he added. "It does help to hint that you love her back. If you get no results after two weeks, haul out and confess, ok?"
    
    Matt smiled in spite of himself. "Wow, Davis," he said, "You're good at this!"
    
    Even though no one could see him, Davis blushed. "Yolei taught me some empathy… and hey, it sure helps now!"
    
    "I guess…" Matt said. "Thanks Davis."
    
    "Anytime. See ya, Matt."
    
    "'Bye, Davis."
    
    ~*~


End file.
